The Cat (Sterek)
by Cap.Sw
Summary: Donde Stiles encuentra un pequeño minino una tarde de Otoño
1. El Gato

**_El Gato_**

Stiles nunca fue alguien de animales.

Su amor por aquellos seres se limitaba a verles en alguna tierna imagen o en una pequeña caja en medio de la calle, más allá de ello no era fanático y no es como si realmente importara; A sus 20 años-casi 21- a duras penas había logrado que su pequeño cactus pasara el mes. Su pobre Lithops no habría sobrevivido si no fuese por su adorable novio, quien sorprendentemente tenía un talento innato para la jardinería.

Verse como dueño de algún ser vivo más grande definitivamente se veía lejano y casi imposible, y eso era algo que Stiles tenía claro. Así que, cuando Derek entra en el pequeño departamento que compartían y ve un pequeño gatito acurrucado en una de sus camisetas, no le pueden culpar por sorprenderse demasiado.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. El invitado no invitado

Hey, para empezar me disculpo de forma enorme por las faltas de ortografía y puntuación; un error que poco a poco intento remendar. Desearía y agradecería de forma enorme que mencionaran dichos errores, para un beneficio mutuo. Una enseñanza para mí y una lectura más ligera para ustedes.

 ** _Una pequeña aclaración: No es un One-short_**.

Esto lo publique en un arranque de valentía así que aquí está:

_._

Stiles sabe que debió hacer caso a Derek, lo supo desde el momento en que cruzo la puerta del apartamento y se negó a volver a pesar de las advertencias de su novio-simple testarudez- ahora, se encuentra pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Así que suspira y esconde su rostro en la gruesa bufanda que cubre su cuello mientras avanza con rapidez entre el gentío que camina de forma similar a él, lógico en un día tan frío.

Cubre sus brazos buscando calor y maldice a su pareja por no ir a buscarle aquel día ¿qué importa que le haya advertido acerca del frío? Es su deber como novio preocuparse de su persona, y claro que no es su culpa; no es su culpa que en ese momento hubiese estado enfadado con el mayor-él debería aprender a lavar su plato- y que al abrir la puerta no se sintiera el frío que ahora está sufriendo, así que sí, la culpa es totalmente de Derek, Si él coge un resfriado deberá cargar con las consecuencias, es decir, él debería entender que es solo un humano ¿Pero él lo entiende? No, claro que no.

El trayecto a su departamento no es demasiado largo, lo suficiente para que llegara congelado pero no muerto. Derek había encontrado un buen lugar en el centro mientras Stiles terminaba sus estudios en la academia policial. Era algo pequeño; pero era cómodo para los dos, además el costo no era mucho, perfecto para ambos.

No le falta mucho para llegar, 5 minutos como máximo, cuando al cruzar la vereda unos pequeños y débiles gemidos llaman su atención, y ¡Vamos! Todo el mundo sabía que Stiles jamás se quedaba sin saciar su curiosidad.

Con pasos rápidos y vaho saliendo de sus labios se acerca y mira aquello que se removía inquieto. Con cautela aproxima su mano enguantada, dudando unos segundos antes de tocar aquella cosa. Un pequeño maullido llega a sus oídos y unas pequeñas orejitas se mueven inquietas, ¿Quién era capaz de dejar un pequeño animal tirado en la fría calle? El pobre minino se mueve a tientas, llorando mientras busca a su progenitora. Sus pequeños ojitos cerrado y su naricita olisqueando a su alrededor sacuden algo en Stiles y sin poder evitarlo, ni pensarlo, toma al animalito entre sus brazos mientras le cubre con aquella delgada chaqueta azul que tanto detesta Derek.

Termina de recorrer el tramo faltante y entra tembloroso a su piso. –Derek ¿estás?–deja su mochila en alguna parte de lugar mientras espera una respuesta. –Al parecer solo somos tú y yo pequeño–susurra mientras toma el control del panel calefactor y sube la temperatura.

Con cuidado se quita su chaqueta y envuelve al recién nacido, ¿Y ahora qué? El pobre felino tiene hambre ¿Cómo va alimentar a un minino recién nacido? ¿Qué se supone que comen? Stiles suspira y mira al animalito acurrucado en sus brazos – ¿Qué se supone que comes pequeño?– gatito solo maúlla débilmente. Vuelve a suspirar y se comienza a pasear de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Se mueve de forma nerviosa mientras camina desde el inicio del su sofá hasta el final del mismo, emite alterados sonidos frustración. Su desesperación comienza a crecer hasta que una idea salta a su mente; Scott, claro, ¿Cómo no pensó en su amigo antes? El moreno es veterinario. Con torpeza toma su celular y marca a su amigo –Scott ¿Qué hay bro? sí, estoy bien ¿Derek? No, aún no llega pero eso no es importante ahora ¿Qué comen los gatos recién nacido?– rápidamente hace una nota mental, leche de vaca no, enterado. Deja al felino en el sofá y camina hasta la cocina aún con el teléfono en su oreja –Sí, está bien ¿Y ahora? De acuerdo, sí gracias bro– Siguiendo las indicaciones de Scott, prepara una leche para el pequeño animal que llora de hambre en la otra sala.

Comienza abrir uno por uno los cajones y muebles de su diminuta cocina, ¿Dónde era que Derek dejaba las jeringas? (vaya a saber quién, porque tenía jeringas) Revuelve su pelo y se detiene a pensar. Derek es de esas personas que tienen la rara idea de que todo puede servir en un futuro (ahora es "En un futuro") entonces, en el hipotético caso de estar en peligro y necesitar uno de estos pequeños tubitos, ¿Donde estarían más a la mano? Suspira revuelve nuevamente su cabello.

– ¿Dónde Derek?" Susurra para sí mismo mientras sigue abriendo cajones. Está a punto de darse contra la pared más cercana cuando el recuerdo de su novio guardando aquellos tubos le llega a la mente –Por supuesto, bajo el fregadero– ¿el por qué su pareja mantenía las jeringas en el cajón, bajo el fregadero? Era algo que Stiles aún no entiende muy bien. Suelta el aire que había mantenido mientras abre el paquete que envolvía el objeto, y con cuidado de no derramar lleva la leche junto al gatito que maúlla hambriento –Ya está pequeño– Toma al animalito con cuidado mientras le da de beber con la jeringa.

Deja el pequeño animal en el viejo sofá y le cubre con una de las camisetas de algodón del moreno, su novio se va a enfadar cuando viese que había hecho con una de sus camisetas. Toma el vaso que antes contenía leche y le lleva al fregadero para lavarlo, ante esto su mirada se perdió en el brillante fondo de su tasa mientras el recuerdo del confortamiento mañanero regresaba a su mente.

Acostumbrarse a la vida en pareja no había sido ni demasiado complejo ni demasiado sencillo. Habían pasado (y lo seguían haciendo) lo que todas las parejas normales pasaban; los calcetines tirados por alguna parte, decidir los días quien lavaba la loza, el volumen de la TV en los días que Stiles o Derek debían madrugar, pequeñeces que les habían sacado a relucir ese hombre interior que ambos tenían, pero a fin de cuentas todo estaba bien (se habían enfrentado a hombres lobo ¡Por Dios!, una pequeña discusión no terminaría su relación) solo eran estupideces por las que se disgustaban.

Despabila y su mirada vuelve al fregadero, junto a este, seco y limpio, se hallaba el plato que había causado esa ridícula discusión. Niega con la cabeza y sigue limpiando, A veces pueden ser demasiado testarudos.

7:40 PM

El pequeño rectángulo luminoso marca la hora, cambiando cada pocos segundos de color, pasando de un alegre verde a un suave azul, casi como si quisiese burlarse de Derek. Él está enfadado, su día no ha sido uno de los mejores. La noche anterior no pudo dormir mucho-eso significa mal humor mañanero- aún no almuerza; sus trámites en el banco habían resultado ser más largos de lo que esperaba, y al llegar a la carretera, una gran cantidad de autos pitando le provoco un dolor de cabeza, (Como si pitar acelerase el lento proceso de avance).

En realidad, más que enfadado, está cansado y por extensión, irritable. Su único consuelo es que al llegar a casa podrá darse una ducha caliente y podrá descansar con su novio.

Vuelve a mirar la hora y suspira de alivio, al menos Stiles ya está en casa. En su última llamada le había explicado no podría pasar a recogerle-Culpa del tráfico- a pesar de no haberle reclamado nada, había percibido la ligera molestia en su voz. Él lo entiende, Stiles no le había escuchado esa mañana y de seguro en ese momento debía estar pasando frio, (en parte es su culpa) de seguro él pensaba que su martirio acabaría cuando Derek le pasase a buscar; pobre.

Derek sabe que esto no hubiese pasado si hubiera obedecido a Stiles pero deben entender que el pobre no había dormido bien la noche anterior-su novio balbucea incluso dormido- y el castaño llevaba la semana entera con un humor de perros, intentando dividir su tiempo entre sus estudios y su trabajo de medio tiempo. Así que cuando escucha la voz- poco clara debido al cepillo de dientes- de su pareja recordándole lavar su plato, él simplemente decide no hacerlo. Llámenlo una pequeña venganza. ¿Su decisión fue estúpida? Sí, sí lo fue, ¿Ridícula? ¿Inmadura? Sí y sí. Fue estúpido y lo sabe, pero en su defensa, él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento.

Desacelera y dobla en una curva.

Se detiene en un semáforo que mostraba despampanante su color rojo. A pesar de estar en el centro, Derek había encontrado un lugar tranquilo para vivir-Stiles tendía a decir cuánto le amaba por haber encontrado esa zona- los vecinos eran tranquilos y se encontraban pasando un pequeño callejón que les dejaba aislados del constante ruido de los autos, realmente había sido una buena decisión mudarse ahí.

El sonido de las bocinas tras él le hace despabilar y hace andar al auto.

Desea llegar a casa y tenderse en esa gran cama que había comprado junto a Stiles. Agradecía de todo corazón haber sido extorsionado para elegir aquella cama de dos plazas, la comodidad dada por esa bendita invención valía cada ahorro ocupado. Alabado sea Stiles Stilinski y sus curiosas formas de persuasión.

Con tranquilidad deja su auto en su lugar habitual. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro al escuchar una dulce melodía viniendo de su piso y la voz del castaño sonando en lo que el supone que es el baño. Sale de carro cargando algunas bolsas y decide usar las escaleras (¿Demora menos?) Mientras más se acerca más fuerte suena aquella canción que desconoce, lo más probable es que Stiles la escucho de aquella colega latina, ¿Ana? ¿Marta? La verdad no está seguro.

Deja las compras en algún mueble de la cocina y camina hasta su habitación-Derek jamás avisa su llegada- "¿Derek?" la voz de Stiles se escucha débil a causa del sonido del agua. "¿Mmm?" su respuesta es corta y perezosa; la cama que ambos comparten es realmente cómoda y él esta increíblemente cansado. "Olvide mi pantalón bajo la almohada" suspira y se levanta con quejidos fatigados, ¿Por qué Stiles no recordaba nunca llevar su ropa? "¿Puedes traer mis lentes también?" vuelve a oír la voz de otro y suspira. Claro, los lentes. Sin decir mucho toma las prendas y se dirige con pasos lentos donde su novio, oye como el agua deja de correr y su pareja se mueve rápido para abrirle la puerta. Su cabeza sale mojada por un pequeño espacio, el vapor escapa por la abertura llegando hasta él, empañado los lentes de descanso pertenecientes a Stiles. Su novio murmura algo parecido a un teamo, mientras que con las manos llenas de gotas y vapor emanando de ellas, toma su ropa antes de volver a desaparecer. –De nada– le habla en tono sarcástico, recibiendo en respuesta un amortiguado "Gracias" desde dentro del cuarto.

Resignado, dirige sus pasos hasta el sofá que les obsequió el sheriff hace algunos años, dos para ser específicos, justo cuando Stiles y él decidieron mudarse juntos. Con pereza toma el control de encima de la tv y se lanza a la comodidad del sillón, cuando un pequeño movimiento capta su atención.

Derek está bastante seguro que no dejó su camiseta de algodón en el sofá, y está aún más seguro, que es esa camiseta la que compro hace pocos días. Justamente esa prenda color verde oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos, esa que realmente le gustaba.

Un bajo maullido sale debajo de la ropa y una naricita húmeda se asoma por el borde de la misma. Con toda sinceridad, Derek está sorprendido. Más allá de la repentina presencia del minino que ahora le olisque curiosos, su sorpresa se debe a la incapacidad de sentirle, ¿Cómo fue que no olió al misterioso gatito? Más importante ¿Cómo un torpe gato recién nacido logro entrar a su piso? Ruega para que Stiles no sea la respuesta.

 ** _Continuará_**


End file.
